


Timing. Timing is Important.

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flustered!Avalance, Zari knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Ava somehow finds a way to zap into Sara's quarters at the most inconvenient times.





	Timing. Timing is Important.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I love writing for Avalance. Thank you guys so much for reading and liking my fics! I'll definitely be writing more for these two :)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other fics. You can find me on tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better. You can leave me a prompt or just say hi. I also have a twitter @EllaLancelot
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

The first time it happened was on a Sunday afternoon.

It had been a long week for the Legends. The anachronisms haven't been giving them much of a break and it was hard to get out of a mission without somebody on the team   
getting injured.

Sara was enjoying a hot bubble bath in her quarters. It was one of the few moments of calm she could get as captain of the Waverider.

Just as Sara started to relax, a portal opened up and out walked Agent Ava Sharpe.

"Captain Lance, I- oh!" Ava noticed Sara's current situation and adverted her eyes.

Sara, however, seemed unbothered by the agent's presence. "What's up? Is everything okay?" 

"It doesn't matter." Said Ava, hand still over her eyes "I can come back later." 

"It's fine. You can continue your rant or whatever here." Said Sara

"No! You're-Why would I- I can come back." Said Ava, flustered.

"Am I making you nervous Aves?" Asked Sara, a smirk growing across her face

"No! It's just that this feels unprofessional." Ava replied "And don't call me Aves."

"It's only unprofessional if we make it unprofessional." Said Sara

Ava just sighed "Why. Why are you like this?" 

"You're blushing." Said Sara, amused.

"I am not." 

"You came here to tell me something." Said Sara "I'm listening."

Ava regained her composure "I came here to yell at you for crashing the Waverider. So here I am. Don't crash the Waverider!"

Sara was unimpressed "You're usually a lot more... sarcastic and less straightforward when you yell at me and the team. Are you really going to leave without passive aggressively 

insulting my piloting skills?"

Ava considered her answer "Well, usually when I yell at you and your team, you're a lot more clothed and the situation is a lot less uncomfortable."

"Touche." Said Sara "Well, I suppose you can leave now."

Ava was sill flustered as she as leaving, so instead of going back to the Time Bureau Offices through her portal, she accidentally left through Sara's room's door and into the halls   
of the Waverider.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize her mistake until she walked into one of the Legends.

Zari Tomaz. 

"Agent Sharpe? Where did you come from?" Asked Zari, although the look on her face told Ava that Zari had her own ideas on the subject matter.

"I came from your captain's quarters." Said Ava trying to maintain her no-nonsense exterior "She really needs to stop crashing this stupid timeship."

A shit-eating grin made it's way across Zari's face "It's Sunday evening." said Zari.

Ava wondered what the Legend was implying "Correct." she said.

"Isn't Sara taking a bath?" asked Zari.

"I-She-I-I'm." Ava stuttered. The Agent concluded that there was no way for her to 'win' this conversation, so she simply turned around and warped herself back into her office, 

leaving behind Zari, who was now dying of laughter.  
_____________________________

The second time it happened was after the Time Bureau found and inconsistency in the timeline. Not an anachronism, just an... inconsistency.

Jane Austen was missing from the timeline. She had dissappeared in 1800, and 1800 just so happened to be the time of the Legend's latest mission.

Ava assumed- no, she knew that the legends had something to do with this.

She opened a portal into Sara's bedroom and found herself face-to-face with a half-naked Jane Austen.

"SARA! What the actual fuck!" Ava screamed as she turned around and covered her eyes.

"What?" replied Sara as she pulled her shirt on "Does the Time Bureau have rules against fun?"

"We have rules against 'socializing' with historical figures!" Ava continued.

"Jane, why don't you step out." Said Sara. The woman did as she was told and exited into the hall- fully clothed.

Ava groaned "Ugh, why did I have to see that?"

"It's not my fault you warped yourself in here! Maybe next time you could try knocking."

"Sara, you could have screwed up history." Scolded Ava.

"You think I haven't done this before?" Sara protested "Believe me, if doing this fucked up history I would know."

"That was... a... bad decision." Said Ava. She was flustered and trying to stop herself from blushing.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked "Are you jealous?"

By now, Ava was definitely blushing "Jealous? Dream on!" 

Sara smirked "You are jealous!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up, Lance."


End file.
